<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sneaky Link by MalfoysBlackWife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640280">Sneaky Link</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife'>MalfoysBlackWife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry Potter smut, Hint of Angst, NSFW, Ron is a F R E A K, Slight fluff, no y/n</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:01:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Ron have been dating in secret for two years and meeting up to hook up. What happens when you're tired of being a secret?</p>
<p>**Black Female Reader**</p>
<p>(All characters are of age.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Black!Reader, Ron Weasley/POC!Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sneaky Link</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Meet in the room of requirement, our usual time.” Ron whispered in your ear as he made his way past you, headed towards Slughorn’s potion class.</p>
<p>The weekly meetups were nothing to new you. You were his partner after all, even if the relationship was a secret. Harry and Hermione had their suspicions, them noticing how you would sit closer to Ron or how you would stare up at him dreamily. You both quickly dismissed that you were nothing more than friends, though Hermione wasn’t as convinced as Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nightfall quicky descended upon the castle as you had massaged your shea butter scented lotion into your thighs. You had showered, exfoliated, and shaved in preparation for tonight. You knew that Ron loved when you smelled of coconuts and shea butter, so you spritzed over the coconut scented perfume you had over your skin and rubbed it in to increase its longevity. The lacey black Fenty bra and panty set accentuated your curves, pushing out your chest and barely covering your ass. You concealed everything with an oversized t-shirt you stole from Ron and black leggings, sliding on your white sneakers. After looking over yourself and fixing your hair, you tiptoed out of the Gryffindor girl’s dorm room and instantly froze. Hermione was studying at one of the tables in the common room. You took a deep breath and tried to fast walk past her, sighing when you heard her voice.</p>
<p>“Where do you think you’re going? It’s after nightfall.” Hermione huffed, standing up from her seat at the table and crossed her arms.</p>
<p>You hadn’t thought this far and had to act quick on your feet.</p>
<p>“To see Madam Pomfrey, my stomach is literally churning, and I have been feeling nauseous all day.” You started. “Also, I swear my asshole is on fi-.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! I’m sorry, I hope you feel better.” Hermione had cut you off, not needing to hear more of your ailments.</p>
<p>“Thank you, sis.” You gave her a weak smile, climbing out of the portrait leading outside the common room into the everchanging staircases of Hogwarts.</p>
<p>After nearly having a run in with Percy and getting interrogated by an annoyed painting, you had finally made it to the room of requirement. Ron was standing outside waiting for you, he turned to look at you and gave you a smirk.</p>
<p>“Hey baby.” He said as he embraced you, pulling away slightly to press a kiss to your lips. Your headed leaned back as you tried to accommodate for the height difference, moaning into his mouth as you felt his large hand grip your ass. He pulled away and looked at you through his lashes and took one of your hands in his. “Come on, I’ve been waiting all day.” Ron said, his voice slightly raspy. He watched as the doors to the room of requirement materialized, pulling the doorknob and lead you in.</p>
<p>The room was dimly lit with candles and the moonlight leaking in from a nearby window, the flickering lights revealing a king-sized bed covered in dark red sheets and a various arrangement of pillows. A mirror angled directly facing the bed in the corner of the room, you smirked as you thought about what was about to happen. Ron’s hands were immediately all over you once again, turning you to face him once again. Your fingers gripped onto his biceps as he held you by the back pf your neck, slipping his tongue into your mouth. You hadn’t even noticed that he had you backing up until the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>“Lay down.” He commanded, pulling off the green shirt he wore that complimented his eyes. You lowered back onto the bed, your legs dangling off the edge of the bed as you watched him take off his shirt. He flexed a little bit more than normal, the long quidditch practices increasing his muscle mass. He leaned over you to press a chaste kiss to your lips before crawling back down the length of your body, pulling your leggings and panties off.</p>
<p>You moaned as Ron pulled your legs apart and licked a long stripe along the length of your pussy. Making you immediately run your fingers through his hair, as he delved his tongue deeper into you. He gave you a rough suck on your clit that had you calling out his name.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so wet.” Ron said, pulling away for a moment before attacking you with tongue again. The sounds of him slurping and sucking as he ate you out making your chest heave.</p>
<p>“Ron.” You moaned as you arched your back, hips moving closer to his mouth. You sighed as he pulled away once again and glared at you. “That’s not my name.” He retorted; chin slightly soaked from your wetness. Ron went back to eating you out with more aggression, sucking harsher on your clit. Sliding two fingers into your pussy. You threw your head back as you felt your orgasm approaching.</p>
<p>“Daddy! Let me cum.” You moaned; eyes screwed close. Ron didn’t answer you, instead he just fingered you faster, keeping his lips suctioned around your clit. Your back arched as you felt your orgasm hit you, but Ron wasn’t finished with you. He kept the same pace, making your legs shake and trying to push his head away.</p>
<p>“T-Too much.” You gasped, still trying to shove him away from you. The overstimulation from his tongue and fingers taking over you again, sending you into yet another orgasm. You felt a liquid gush out of you and gasped.</p>
<p>“Y-you f-fucker!” You moaned as Ron finally pulled away from you, wiping his chin before smirking at you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I haven’t eaten you out in four days, and you didn’t think I wasn’t going to make you squirt.” He chuckled then groan as you kissed him, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. He slightly pushed you away from him and looked at you with dilated pupils. “Stop, before you won’t be able to walk for three days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a threat?” You raised an eyebrow at him, pulling off your shirt to expose the bra you bought just for him. His eyes darkened with lust as he made quick work of unclasping your bra.</p>
<p>“Well damn, Ronald. Did you even look at it?” You joked</p>
<p>“I love it, but it would look better off of you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finally released you from the lacey confines and moaned at the sight. Ron tugged down the grey sweatpants he wore, moving to get in position between your legs before you placed a small hand on his chest. Ron looked at you puzzled, slightly afraid that after all this time, you were tired of the sneaky hookups and denying your relationship to your closest friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait. Lay back.” You rose to kiss him one last time before giving him a slight push, making him lay on his back.</p>
<p>You were thankful that you had your curls pulled out of your face as you shifted downwards, reaching for his member. Giving it a few pumps, you kissed the tip before taking all of it into your mouth.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Ron’s head had fell back as he felt your throat around him, slightly gagging on it. He knew better than to grab your hair after you had cussed him out for messing up your freshly installed lace front, so opted to fist the sheets beneath him.</p>
<p>You alternated between bobbing and deepthroating him, the head of his member hitting the back of your throat deeper than the last. You hollowed your cheeks and gave him a few rough sucks, stopping only to catch your breath. You flicked at his tip again and lowered your head to lick along the vein of his member.</p>
<p>“You like sucking this dick?”</p>
<p>You hummed around him as you bobbed your head faster and took him deeper into your throat, twisting your hand around what you couldn’t fit into your mouth. Ron’s hips started to thrust himself deeper into your mouth, making you relax your throat to adjust to the new brutal pace. His groans fueling you even further. At this rate, your throat would be sore the very next day and the idea made you even <em>wetter</em>.</p>
<p>Before he could spill down your throat, Ron threw you off him and back onto your back. He ripped open a condom Fred had given him and rolled it on before lining up to your entrance and pushing in, causing you both to moan. Ron was in heaven as he felt your warmth around him, nails scratching his back.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” He groaned, pulling your hips closer to him, and pounded into your deeper. He attacked your neck and shoulder with kisses, admiring how smooth your brown skin was. The smell of shea butter fueled him, and he thrusted into you deeper, rolling his hips.</p>
<p>Your mouth hanged open as you released a few loud moans, how he filled you perfectly and the sounds of skin slapping skin. Ron moved to kiss you on your lips again, both of you moaning into the other’s mouth. Lifting both of your legs, to place them on his shoulders, fucking you deeper.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Daddy.” You broke the kiss to moan, his relentless pounding making your stomach coil once again. This new position making him go even deeper, brushing your cervix ever so slightly.</p>
<p>“You want to cum?” He moaned in your ear</p>
<p>You nodded at his question and threw your head back as you felt him move his head down to suck at your left nipple, his finger snaked down to play with your bundle of nerves. He had you climaxing within a few rolls of his hips, staring down at you as you screamed his name and clawed at his back.</p>
<p>You sighed as you felt Ron pull out of you, sliding you closer to the corner of the bed that the mirror faced. <em>Oh, shit </em>you thought as he flipped you over on your stomach, positioning himself behind you and slid back inside of you. He resumed his thrusting, but this time it was slower. He wanted to take in every inch of you. How you moaned his name, the way you arched your back, and how beautiful you looked as you were totally lost in bliss.</p>
<p>“Ron.” You moaned.</p>
<p> Ron bent over your body and resumed kissing you, rolling his hips deeper into you. This wasn’t the rough sex you just had a few minutes ago, this was his way of saying ‘I love you’ in a physical way. He wanted to make love to you. He intertwined his fingers with yours and broke the kiss to whisper into your ear “Look at our reflection.”</p>
<p>Your hair was slightly frizzy, both of you were covered in a light sheen of sweat, but when you met Ron’s eyes in the mirror, you could feel the love radiating off of him.</p>
<p>He knew that there was no one else he wanted to live life with and even though you two were young, he could see a future with you as his wife. He was pulled out of his thoughts when you tightened around him, going into your third orgasm of the night, so far. Ron quickened his pace as he felt his end nearing, slapping your ass. He grabbed your hips and pulled your hips closer to his, setting a faster and deeper pace. The spasming of your walls from your orgasm, sending Ron into his. He spilled inside of you after a few more slow thrusts before pulling out and discarded the condom. He laid you down in the bed after making you go to the bathroom, making sure you were comfortable and covered the two of you, your head resting on his chest. The sound of the both of you trying to catch your breath’s echoing in the room.</p>
<p>“Love.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“When are we going to tell Harry and Hermione?” You asked, raising your head to look him in his eyes. “The longer we keep this a secret, the more I feel like you’re ashamed of me being your girlfriend.” You said and scooted away from him, turning your back towards him. “Almost like you are afraid what people would say if they saw you dating a Black girl.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ron let a soft sigh before pulling you back to his side of the bed, hovering over you. His eyes sad as you went to cover yourself up in front of him, he lifted your head to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>“I am not ashamed of you, darling.” Ron started. “It was selfish of me to make you keep it a secret. All because I was afraid that one day, you would find someone better than me and I would have to watch you be happy with someone else.” A stray tear fell down his cheek at the thought of you moving on from him. He wanted nothing more than to do right by you, but his insecurity held him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You gave him a weak smile and wiped his tear away with your thumb, moving to cup his cheek. Ron closed his eyes as he melted into your tender touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not going anywhere Ronald Weasley, I love you and only you. Forever.” You kissed him, tasting the saltiness of his tears that were pouring down his face. He pulled away from you and you felt him smile against your lips.</p>
<p>“I’m going to marry you one day.” Ron said, breaking the comfortable silence in the room. You looked up at him, tears forming in your eyes as well. “As long as you promise that we stop hiding.” You joked as you tried to break up the intense emotions you were both feeling. Ron chuckled and nodded. “We’ll tell them tomorrow at breakfast.”</p>
<p>“So, can I call you my future baby mama now?” Ron asked, flinching when you raised your hand to thump him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut up, White boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, <em>my future baby mama</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what was it?” Hermione asked you, stabbing at the sausage on her plate.</p>
<p>You and Ron gave each other a nervous look before turning back to answer her question.</p>
<p>“Mione, I- me and Ron are dating.”</p>
<p>Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and laughed, leaving both you and Ron puzzled. “Did you two think we wouldn’t catch on?” Hermione asked. “I knew when you limped in the morning after Gryffindor lost the Quidditch cup to Slytherin after you had left to go console Ron, something was up.”</p>
<p>“We were just waiting for you tell us.” Harry added, dapping Ron up.</p>
<p>“I should have never taught you how to do that.” You muttered</p>
<p>“How long have you two been dating?” Harry asked</p>
<p>“About 2 years now.” Ron answered and gave you a relieved look, pulling you closer to him and placed a kiss to your forehead.</p>
<p>“So, you aren’t mad that we hid it from you?” You asked, “At first yes, but then it turned into a funny game of ‘how long were you two going to keep pretending we didn’t know’.” Hermione laughed.</p>
<p>“Great, because I actually snuck out to meet him last night.” You admitted, covering your face as you saw her face contort into one of anger.</p>
<p>“I hope you used protection, you liar.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments/Kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>